


Red Moon

by RiottBliss



Series: Horror Challenge [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Horror, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: It was nights like these that he appreciated just being near her





	Red Moon

Trent sighed, running his hand through blond fur, the full moon glowing, casting a shine on her. Her large blue eyes closed for a second as she let out a contented sigh, moving over to exposed her stomach. 

Mandy Rose had been an American tourist that been attacked by what she thought was a normal wolf, until she had an extremely painful transformation into a wolf of her own

Unwilling or unable at that point to put her family in danger, she moved to London permanently, citing a newfound love for it as a reason.

It wasn’t until she shifted in front of Trent that he knew the truth.

‘My fiancée is a werewolf’ he thought many times a week, thankful nobody questioned why they went “camping” the week of a full moon. 

Mandy rolled over again, resting her head near him, purring like a cat when he scratched behind her giant ears.


End file.
